webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe and Ice Bear
Chloe and Ice Bear is the 23rd episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 23rd episode overall. Synopsis When Ice Bear is the only bear available to spend the day with Chloe, they end up searching for a white gator after the museum is closed. Plot The episode starts with Chloe sleeping and her alarm clock going off. She soon wakes up and turns off the alarm. She gets up and, after turning on a song on her phone called Chloe's Mix, gets ready for the day. She then makes three sandwiches for her day out with the Bears before going to clean the dishes. Mrs. Park walks in and greets Chloe. After a short while, Ice Bear shows up to her door. She questions where Grizzly and Panda are, but her question is answered when she receives a video message from Grizzly saying he and Panda can't go. He explains how they're on the last level of a video game and if they quit now, they'll lose, which would make Panda horribly upset. After the video is over, the two eventually head outside to the stoop. Chloe asks Ice Bear what he wants to do, him answering by pulling out a long list of errands. She takes the list and stuffs it in her shirt's pocket, asking if there's anything else he'd like to do, Ice Bear saying he mentioned errands. Chloe then sets out, with Ice Bear of course, to find something fun for him to do. Mrs. Park peeks her head out of the door and tells them not to stay out too late. The two start their quest by looking at otters at the bay, however Ice Bear is uninterested. Next, they head to the Golden Gate Bridge to look at the view, however it's too foggy to see anything. Then, they head to a pastry shop that Chloe describes as having the best food ever. She also explains to Ice Bear the wait in the line can be long, but they'll get some food no matter how long it takes. When they finally get inside, Chloe finds Ice Bear distracted by a butterfly outside the shop. She leaves in disappointment. Finally, they head to a restaurant where Chloe orders a plate of waffles and Ice Bear hot water. After a waitress comes by and tends to their needs, Chloe is upset that Ice Bear isn't enjoying his time. After the restaurant, sunset is fast approaching as the duo head outside. A bus to the Natural Science Museum pulls up and Ice Bear becomes attracted to the image on the side of the bus; an Albino Alligator. Chloe, happy to see him finally interested in something, takes him to see the alligator. At the museum, the two buy tickets despite the museum due to close in 20 minutes and receives a map. She quickly plans out her route and they begin their way to the Albino Alligator. Along the way, Chloe gets a bit distracted by her surroundings as she attempts to explain each room to Ice Bear, but he keeps the two on-track. However, just as they're getting closer, the museum closes. When Ice Bear tries to leave with everyone else, Chloe stops him and promises him they'll see the alligator and quickly hatches a plan. Once the lights have turned off, a guard passes by some taxidermy exhibits. In order to hide, Chloe and Ice Bear blend into a group of tiger taxidermies attacking and eating a taxidermied prey creature by Ice Bear, standing still as can be, holds Chloe in his mouth while she pretends to be dead. The plan works as the night guard doesn't suspect a thing. Once he leaves, the two make their way to the alligator exhibit. They arrive only to find it hiding in a small cave. Ice Bear, in disappointment suggests they come home and hide like the alligator. Chloe then says they will see the alligator and climbs into the pit, Ice Bear noticing and trying to call Chloe out. She attempts to lure the creature out of its cave by using one of the Bears' sandwiches and conversing with it. The night guard can be heard coming back around to that area so Ice Bear, in fear of being caught and Chloe being eaten, climbs into the pit and, grabbing Chloe, hides by the wall. As the guard comes over, he notices the sandwich and leaves, commenting how kids these days waste perfectly good sandwiches. Before the two can leave, the albino alligator treads out of its cave and sniffs the sandwich before slowly approaching the duo. Ice Bear protectively pushes Chloe behind him as him and the alligator begin to have a stare-off. Eventually, it puffs in the Bear's face before turning around, taking the sandwich, and heading back into its cave. Chloe leaves the museum, Ice Bear hesitantly following. Once they head outside and sit on the stoop, Chloe apologizes for causing him trouble but Ice Bears smiles in response, showing he had a good time. She then splits the last two of the Bears' sandwiches between themselves, Ice Bear thanking her. Chloe soon receives another video message from Grizzly, him explaining how Panda had a tantrum and had destroyed the console. He asks Ice Bear to pick up another one on his way home. As he's saying "I love you" to Ice Bear, the video is cut short by a text from Chloe's mom saying she'll pick them up soon. Soon enough, she arrives and picks them up. The episode ends with Mrs. Park asking if they had a fun day but finds the two asleep in the back Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Mrs. Park * Mr. Park (mentioned) * Waitress (cameo) * Albino Alligator (debut) Locations * Chloe's House * The Bear Cave * Diner * The Natural Science Museum (debut) Objects * Chloe's Phone * Unnamed Video Game (cameo) * Honey Wasabi Gummies (cameo) Music * Lucky Me Trivia * While in the museum, Chloe is explaining a crab to Ice Bear. He shows he's uncomfortable with the crab, referencing the episode "Emergency". ** While on the Golden Gate Bridge, Ice Bear can be briefly seen enjoying the cold wind blowing in his face. This is a call-back to the same episode. * This is the first episode where Grizzly and Panda only appear briefly once or twice rather than appearing throughout the episode. * In a concept sketch, Mr. Park can be seen driving Chloe and Ice Bear home with his wife in the front passenger seat. * Chloe and Ice Bear are stacking creamers in the Diner together is inspired by a real moment that Demetri Martin and Charlyne Yi had experienced together."Both friends in real life, the scene of Chloe and Ice Bear in the diner bored and stacking creamers is inspired by a real moment they experienced together." ─ Daniel Chong Cultural References * The episode's plot seems to references the movie, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, as Chloe tries to find something fun for Ice Bear in the town, which mirrors much of the movie's overall plot. ** The most direct reference is when Ice Bear stares intently at the bus advertisement for the museum. A musical cue very similar to a scene in the movie plays, in which the soft spoken character, Cameron, is briefly entranced by George Seurat's A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte in a museum. Seen here. The same, similar tune is played later in the episode. * The albino alligator is a reference to Claude, an albino alligator at the California Academy of Sciences. Errors * TBA Videos CN 4.0 Promo We Bare Bears Premiere Week (November 2-6, 2015) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes